


Wait

by Elennare



Category: The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 21:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1278835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elennare/pseuds/Elennare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘“Wait!” Agatha screamed.’ A Butterfly Oddquain about the end of the book, from Agatha’s POV.<br/>SPOILERS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Massive spoilers for the end of the book! Seriously, if you want to read the book (and I highly recommend it!), don't read this. Written for the 'Win or Lose' challenge at fan_flashworks.

Blood  
On my hands  
You’re dying for me  
I love you - please don’t leave me  
Wait!  
Desperate kiss on cold lips  
Sobbing over you  
Then your heart  
Beats


End file.
